candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 280
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 279 | next = 281 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Order }} Level 280 is the fifth level in Candy Clouds and the 120th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 4 single and 13 double jelly squares and score at least 25,000 points in 25 moves or less. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *Despite there being six colours, there is an extremely high chance of fish being set off prematurely, and even if you're careful, you only have 25 moves to destroy the center jellies. As there are only three fish, they are very precious and if just one of them is set off prematurely, it can mean almost certain failure. This level is very dependent on luck. Stars Strategy *Make normal matches to remove the center jellies. Pay attention to possible cascades. *Try not to create special candies unless the area with jellies remaining is stuck. *When the center jellies are cleared, set off the jelly fishes one by one. Even then, luck also plays a role here as only one jelly fish can attack on square at a time. This means that if there is a double jelly at the corners but with only one jellyfish left, the player may still lose as one jellyfish will attack the double jelly but the other jelly fish will attack candies instead (unless a special candy combination clears the jelly). *Alternatively, leave three to five single jellies at the centre of the board. Next, create a colour bomb and position it next to a jelly fish. Finally, activate the colour bomb + jelly fish combination. Since the jelly fish + special candy combination is programmed to target jellies with candies on them, the jelly fish will produce nine more jelly fish which in turn will remove one layer of jelly from all the remaining jellies including those at the corners. This method is harder to do but has the advantage of not worrying about being left with a double jelly at the corners but with only one jellyfish left. This is because there will only be single jellies left at the corners. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very hard *Six colours make it difficult to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 30,000 points ((4 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly = 4,000 points) + (13 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 26,000 points) = 30,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 60,000 points. *There are limited amounts of jelly, reducing the amount of points earned through cascades. *Even if special candies are created, there are not too effective in giving a good increase to the score as the biggest threat are the jellies on the four empty spaces. Furthermore, most of the jellies would have been cleared by then. *There is a need to clear this level within 15 moves so that the sugar crush will give players plenty of points. Even then, the player is required to earn at least 60,000 points before the sugar crush. *The three star target score is high. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 45,000 - 65,000 points. Please note these numbers are assumptions that are based the experiences of one user, and are not verifiable. Trivia *Clearing the jellies gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Candy Clouds levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Medium levels Category:Levels with spaces without candy Category:Levels whose candies do not start from rest Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars